illusion
by Celeste GZ
Summary: Oneshot que participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook) Heero&Duo "Todo había sido una ilusión. Heero lo sabía desde el inicio, este sería el final."


Oneshot que participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)

¡Hola! Me alegra poder participar nuevamente. Este shot (algo largo, no puedo evitarlo), se ha hecho para la convocatoria con la intensión de usar una canción como motivación, en este caso la canción es Impossible de James Arthur. Es una canción triste —a mi parecer—, por lo que esperen algo triste. Espero les guste :D

Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo 😉

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Illusion

Celeste G.

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take caution_

 _When it comes to love, I did._

Se supone que no viviría lo suficiente para ser herido de esa manera, por el contrario, tendría a alguien viendo al cielo —como está en ese momento—, buscando una sola muestra de que seguía allá arriba. Sería el que sufriría por dejar a alguien atrás, se maldeciría pues eso es parte de su vida como piloto, nunca debió buscar un amante, mucho menos enamorarse.

Crear ilusiones en alguien para dejarle luego, era algo cruel, nunca creyó caer por eso mismo.

Había sido ingenuo. Tonto. Creía saberlo todo, saberse muerto y tener la dicha de burlarse de su maestro. Había tan estúpido, creyéndose intocable, sintiéndose tan impenetrable, pero nunca fue como el soldado perfecto.

Se supone que tendría cuidado al enamorarse, pero había caído bajo el poder de esa mirada azul.

 _And you were strong, and I was not_

 _My illusion, my mistake_

 _I was careless, I forgot, I did_

Heero era solido como una piedra, leal como una fiera y salvaje como un león a punto de ser atacado. Un soldado tan frívolo que nadie pensaba tenía suficientes sentimientos para salvar un mundo, mucho menos dos. Todos habían estado equivocados, incluso él.

Había caído bajo su encanto.

Lo había conquistado como a una isla virgen, sin una clase de resistencia. Heero había sido tan fuerte, tan poderoso, incluso cuando estaban a punto de morir. Heero había estado listo para todo. Ni siquiera se había sorprendido cuando en un arrebato saltó a sus brazos y le robó un beso. Con el soldado perfecto nunca había forma de sorprenderle. Heero había estado esperando por bastante tiempo que cediera a sus deseos, que corriera a sus brazos y robará el beso que tanto había codiciado.

El maldito sabía que Duo no iba a contenerse por mucho tiempo, que terminaría cediendo. Que no iba a rogar, que simplemente tomaría lo que creía con derecho de tener. Heero le había dado exactamente lo que Duo quería, lo que deseaba y en ningún momento prometió más de lo era.

Sabía desde hace mucho tiempo como iban a terminar las cosas, solo había dejado que se hiciera ilusiones. Que viera un futuro, que viera una pequeña casa, un cachorro y un pequeño de ojos azules… había sido una ilusión de niño que había creado estúpidamente.

Era algo imposible, inalcanzable… una ilusión.

—Tonto… tonto —maldijo entre dientes.

Duo se sentía como un niño, había sido descuidado. Se había entregado, todo lo que era, todo lo que sentía… se lo había dado todo.

 _And now when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _You have gone and so effortlessly_

 _You have won_

 _You can go ahead, tell them_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, poco importaba los gritos del resto o la desesperación con la que buscaban sacarlo de su aturdimiento. Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, buscándolo, rogando porque las cosas no terminaran de esa manera.

Heero se había sacrificado de la manera más simple, sin doble pensamientos y sin dudas. Una sonrisa, un simple " _te quiero_ " y se había ido.

Se había ganado su corazón.

Se hizo con sus ilusiones.

Lo rompió en mil pedazos cuando su Gundam sobrevoló el cielo con el enemigo y desapareció. Todo parecía tan silencioso, el sonido de las bombas y armas se había detenido. Duo no estaba seguro si habían ganado, pero poco importaba, había perdido más que nadie en ese momento. El mundo podía desaparecer, la gente morir.

Nada le importaba en ese momento, solo quería verlo caer, regresar a su lado. Aunque fuera en pedazos, lo quería de regreso.

Ahora podría decirle… Heero podría decirle a su maestro que había caído como un tonto. Que las recomendaciones del anciano le valieron poco y ahora estaba revolcándose en la desesperación.

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the skyline_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

—Maldito, maldito… —gritó entre lágrimas.

Sentía el pecho pesado, las manos le temblaban. Sus gritos eran coléricos, llenos de locura y dolor.

Su pérdida estaba escrita en el cielo, la nube blanca y los escombros cayendo a la tierra. Sus heridas poco le importaban, el ruego de sus amigos sosteniéndole y el grito del resto de heridos. Nada importaba. Su mirada estaba fija en el cielo, buscando algo que sabía era imposible, que nadie lograría sobrevivir a tanto. Ni siquiera el soldado perfecto, ni siquiera alguien tan fuerte como Heero.

Su pecho estaba a sangre viva. Sentía que le habían arrancado el corazón, destrozado el alma y robado lo más bello que tuvo en la vida.

Puede que Heero no fuera el hombre mas amable, ni el amante más suave, pero había sido suyo. Y él había sido de Heero. Todos sus sueños, todo lo que era se lo entregó a ese hombre.

Heero siempre había sabido que estaba viviendo tiempo comprado. Había ido a esa misión sabiendo que arriesgaría todo con tan de mantener la paz, con el fin de hacer de las colonias y la tierra un lugar seguro.

La felicidad para Heero, para Duo, siempre había sido imposible.

 _Falling out of love is hard_

 _Falling for betrayal is worse_

 _Broken trust and broken hearts_

 _I know, I know._

 _Thinking all you need is there_

 _Building faith on love_

 _And words empty promises will wear, I know._

Todos vieron como Duo se levantaba de entre los escombros, su mirada perdida en el cielo, su cuerpo demasiado pesado con el dolor que solo se reflejaba en su rostro pálido. Nadie se atrevió a detenerlo cuando caminó entre sus amigos y aliados, ni siquiera cuando lo vieron caminar directo a la orilla del mar.

Quatre, un Trowa herido y un silencioso Wufei se movieron alrededor. Ellos tenían el deber de proteger a su amigo, detenerlo de hacer cualquier locura. En ese momento entendían su desesperación, pero no podían perderlo tampoco.

Duo no solo estaba herido de gravedad, su pecho parecía carne viva. Ser destruido por amor nunca había pasado por la cabeza de alguno de ellos, la guerra podía matarlos —lo tenían asumido—, pero morir por el corazón roto.

Nunca.

—Él… mintió —murmuró Duo al cielo—. Dijo… dijo que no había cosa que pudiera alejarlo de mí, que estaríamos juntos… tendríamos nuestro final de cuento.

Quatre dio un paso al frente, colocando su mano sana sobre el hombro de su amigo, tratando de darle fuerza, esperanza, pero era en vano. Los escombros decían todo, no había un cuerpo.

—Me mintió —su voz sonó rota—. Me ha herido a traición el muy maldito.

Quatre sostuvo el cuerpo sollozante de Duo, lo arrulló al escuchar sus sollozos. Miró sobre su hombro al par que le miraban con expresiones en blanco, Duo no era él único sufriendo por Heero, pero era quien más lo sentía.

 _I know and now when all is gone_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _And if you're done with embarrassing me_

 _On your own you can go ahead tell them._

Un féretro vacío. El cielo sin nubes, una tarde hermosa que en nada se comparaba al dolor que sentían las pocas personas que rodeaban una tumba que tendría un nombre falso. Un nombre que representaba el valor de su portador, así como su gran sacrificio por la paz.

Duo estaba entre sus amigos, siendo sostenido como si no pudiera mantenerse en sus pies. Estaban heridos, apenas recuperándose de las heridas de guerra. Quien los viera tan erguidos y listos para seguir no creería todo lo que habían vivido para llegar a ese momento.

Duo aún no lo creía.

Vio como la caja de madera descendía. El aire quedó trabado en su pecho, pero no se movió. Había llorado lo suficiente, también había gritado y enfermado.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Nada que decir que lo trajera de vuelta.

Todo había acabado, tal como Heero había querido, murió como el héroe que era.

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

—Puedes… puedes decirle al anciano cuanto te quise —dijo mirando el montículo de tierra. —Dile que fue estúpido, tal como predijo, caí.

Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Bajó el rostro sintiendo que todo lo que estaba en su pecho iba a matarlo, era demasiado, no podía hacerlo… no quería hacerlo.

—Fui feliz… —tragó—. Creo que mereces saberlo, pese a que me mentiste y que ahora siento como si me hubieran desgarrado entero… quiero que sepas… fui feliz.

Miró a su espalda sobre su hombro, el rostro sombrío de sus amigos, el llanto casi silencioso de la mujer que había querido siempre a Heero, aunque este había dejado claro que solo era su mejor amiga.

—Íbamos a hacerlo oficial, ¿saben? —preguntó con una sonrisa amarga. Se sentía roto, enojado, colérico y tan adolorido—. Viviríamos juntos en la Tierra, él quería que fuera lejos de máquinas y tecnología, yo quería… yo quería —bufó una risa medio llanto—. Ahora es imposible.

Todo había sido una ilusión.

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love, I did_

Le dio la espalda al lugar que seguro visitaría muchas veces de ahora en adelante, paso entre sus amigos sin poder mirarlos a los ojos. Sabía que no era culpa de ellos —Ella era culpable, siempre lo había visto como invencible, pero él era un hombre por más que se viera como un robot—, no quería pelear con ellos, era lo único que le quedaba en ese maldito mundo.

—Me dijeron que tuviera cuidado… —Se detuvo, estando cerca de Relena—. Se supone que debía cuidarme de no dañar a alguien, no crear una vida que podía dejar en cualquier momento.

—Duo…

Él negó deteniéndola.

—Se supone que tuviera cuidado al enamorarme, no debía dejar de lado mi misión… —negó con una sonrisa amarga—. Nunca pude ser como él, yo lo amaba… él se alejó de mí, se fue… me dejó.

Tras sus últimas palabras y el sollozo de Relena, siguió su camino. No importaba cuan duro fuera, cuanto le doliera, tenía que seguir. Heero había roto su promesa, pero había mantenido su misión en mente. Había salvado a las colonias y a la Tierra, había salvado a millones de morir en una guerra.

Heero se había sacrificado.

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _What I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

Como tonto había creído que podía ser feliz, que podía tenerlo todo. Había sido descuidado, ingenuo… había estado enamorado. Creyó en todo lo que le prometió, en las promesas que hicieron juntos.

Eran soldados, su deber era pelear hasta la muerte. Lo de ellos siempre había sido imposible.

Una simple ilusión.


End file.
